


Thirteen Melodies

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 13 years for Lan Zhan, 26 years for Wei Ying, Alternate Universe, But I can do whatever I like, Characters from MDZS are mentioned but don't really show sorry, M/M, More tags later, OP Wei Ying, Transmigration, What Wei Ying was up to whilst Lan Zhan waited 13 years, When Wei Ying transmigates, many OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fate had deemed true death to be too benevolent for Wei Wuxian, a man who had left behind a mountain of corpses behind his footsteps. Beware of the Yiling patriarch, they had once said. Beware of his general, and beware of his melody.Clinging to the grains of soil as the torrential rainfall had whipped his face like Zidian, he had hoped that the corpses that towered above him could officially bring him to rest.That didn't happen.Instead, he was sentenced to life in a different, unfamiliar world, with nothing but music of the past to keep him remembering. He would be a monster, and his goal was to unite.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. I'm Sorry

**Yiling, Burial Mounds**

Wei Wuxian lay, watching through his silver eyes as the torrential rain had fought the tower of resentful corpses to see whom could inflict the most damage on his fragile body. His eyes grew dimmer as he slowly parted with the halves of the Stygian tiger seal, like he had lost all energy to the earth and soil.

Each slash and stab felt like Zidian's anger at his murder of Jiang Yanli, Suibian's outrage at his betrayal when he had abandoned spiritual energy for resentful energy, and the world itself—condemning him for the cruelty that they had crowned in times of need.

Exhaling, he felt thousands of needles prick his heart and eyes as he glanced at the spectators that awaited his demise. He could see Jiang Cheng turned away—unwilling to see him even as he was dying. Well, he guess that was deserved, after all, he had brought chaos upon Lotus Pier, as Madam Yu had warned. He could see Lan Qiren's disappointment behind his goatee—the slight frown at his lips. He could see the anticipation in the eyes of the thousands who had only ever heard of the horrors of what he did—those who had never even met him. They were numerous, like ants, but even the tiniest ant can fell a tree.

Yet, he couldn't find a single trace of that white, mourning robe with Lan Zhan's signature expressionless face. He could not find those ears that inevitably flooded with red when mixed with strong emotion, and he could not find his own, cheerful heart which had loved teasing this particular jade.

Strange, he shut his eyes. Why was he looking for Lan Zhan, in the first place? He could swear that the world thought they hated each other, though he himself had never hated the second jade.

Cold hands had ripped into his own flesh, prompting Wei Wuxian's face to contort into a silent scream; no sound could be produced as something had gripped his throat tightly as though he were a rag doll. Hollow, his chest felt so hollow. Swiftly, his gaze caught Jiang Cheng's horrified eyes and despite the fact that his shidi probably loathed him with all his heart, he was once his brother so...

"I'm sorry," Wei Wuxian mouthed, pulling one last forced smile from the corner of his lips. 

Jiang Cheng's eyes widened briefly, and all went dark before Wei Wuxian's eyes.

.

.

.

"Idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo, 2004**

Blinking, Wei Wuxian raised a hand full of tiny fingers with incredulity. _I'm not dead?_ His eyes seem to say, before he curiously scanned his surroundings. 

It was nothing like what he was used to. He was seated on a bench made of wood, and his feet were planted in the soil where grass grew, but the city was abuzz with a foreign language, bright lights, foreign materials and buildings that rose higher than how swords could fly. 

Then he saw a green dot at the corner of his eye, focused on it and immediately, the world ceased its movement as large Chinese characters appeared before his eyes.

_Welcome to the System of Fate, my host. Would you like memory inheritance?_

Wei Wuxian wasn't that dumb—in a foreign world, not having information could be fatal. "Yes", he replied, and suddenly it felt as though his mind was torn apart by fierce corpses.

He was in Tokyo, a country that was an ocean away from China, and the year was 2004. They all spoke a language called Japanese, which had been drilled into his mind ferociously. Cultivation was no more—it was the era of strong weapons and a species called ghouls, the "eater species" whom looked so similar to humanity. Skyscrapers dominated Tokyo, with very few buildings that date back to a few hundred years ago. 

An organisation called the CCG had become the world's regulation, and the ghouls were outlawed—should they be found, that is. Ghouls could only eat humans, and their weapons grew alongside them. Some humans, however, stole the growing weapons from the ghouls, making it their "quinque". He was to reside in "Tokyo ghoul", a novel which he had never heard of.

And himself? He had reincarnated into the body of a mystery class character. This is someone who held great importance in the world's society, but does not make an appearance in the novel. Being this character is akin to being able to live the rest of his life in peace—if only that were so. 

Wei Wuxian had reincarnated into the body of an seven year old called Haru Wittgenstein, born to an Austrian noble and a Japanese heiress. He had status and wealth—he wouldn't starve in the streets, at least. However, the heiress was a ghoul and he was birthed by some miracle.

By sense, he had also become a ghoul. Although mixed, the monster inside him was bound to burn away any humanity left in Haru. 

Pity.

Currently, he was 13 years from cannon, and a year here is equivalent to half a year back in his time. Being the half ghoul he is, the original Haru had wanted humans and ghouls to get along.

Rather impossible, if you asked Wei Wuxian.

Fate, however, didn't want him to die after his final, half-assed apology to his family. Also, it wanted him to realise what he was missing, as though something really was gone from his life that he'll regret. So he was sent here to reflect, but to also live as a monster so that he'd never forget the horrors he had committed to land himself in his situation.

Jiang Fengmian, Madam Yu, shijie, Jin Zixuan, Wen Yuan's parents, Lotus Pier...

Phantoms of those whom he owed a life to had clouded his mind like the mist of alcohol. They would continue to haunt him for as long as he lived.

Shaking his head, Wei Wuxian—Haru now, had continued to focus on memory inheritance.

The main character was Kaneki Ken, who was currently a five or six year old human. His mission was to make sure he didn't die, as his addition makes canon unstable, and to also follow the main character's alignment. Once they meet in canon, the rules of alignment apply. If Kaneki aligned with ghouls, then he would be forced by the world's will to kill any human who endangered him. If Kaneki aligned with the humans, then any ghoul which would harm him would be eliminated. When canon reaches its end and there's peace, Wei Wuxian would be free of the system's chain.

Wei Wuxian would neither be able to die, nor live. Disobedience to the system meant a night of hauntings. Attempts on his own life would mean the massacre of any city in his own time. Obedience meant repentance.

Haru had fled due to his unwillingness to partake in his mother's grand yet murderous parties, and Wei Wuxian was to replace him.

Now, he was in a world that was thousands of years from where he came from, and he didn't know if he could ever see his home again. Trembling, Wei Wuxian could feel the tears prick his skin as the wind had whipped his frozen hands.

Time resumed.

"Young master!" A soft voice had called out in reproach. Lifting his eyes, Haru could see the worried expression of the maid called Yui. Her dark, braided hair had bounced with each footstep she took in haste as her face ashened at his tearfulness. "Why are you out here alone?" She questioned with furrowed eyebrows. "The madam would be worried sick!" Cried Yui in exasperation.

Throwing her hands up in an exaggerated sigh, she planted herself beside Haru with inquisitive brown eyes. "Is it the feast?"

Wei Wuxian pursed his lips and averted his eyes, for he, too, didn't want to witness an event where ghouls had indulged in the pitiful flesh of humanity—ripping into the skin like feral beasts. Haru never understood how his mother, who had fallen in love with a human, could still endorse these activities in her own home, nor could he understand his father's acceptance and fascination. Neither could Wei Wuxian understand.

"Dear boy," Yui whispered, "It is for your sake that she holds these events. She wants to make you some connections so that you shall never be harmed by the murderous ghoul community." 

Still, Wei Wuxian was repulsed.

"Is it so bad when she wants to keep you well fed, whilst other parents would abandon their children to hunt for themselves under the eyes of the CCG?" Ruffling his brunette hair, Yui had easily picked Wei Wuxian up despite his protests.

Eyes widened, he yelled, "Let me-"

"No." Her stern expression had hardened further, reminding him strangely of Lan Qiren. Lips closed like titanium doors, she carried him away and ignored his deep glare.


	3. Understanding

Red.

Red had painted the walls. Red had stained the callous lips of the predators, and red had repeatedly run through his mind like a thousand race horses—it was a stampede that sought to permeate his soul.

Fear.

Wei Wuxian could feel fear shine in the eyes of the unfortunate man that lay beneath him. His lips were stretched—seemingly morphing into a silent scream. His face was filled with endless cracks. Still, no sound could be heard other than Wei Wuxian's heavy breath and shaking limbs.

Horror was all Wei Wuxian could feel as he had ended the man and _enjoyed_ every moment where the thick blood and flesh had met his lips.

Was this what it was like to be a monster?

Suddenly, he felt as though he had understood why some ghouls would kill mercilessly for flesh and blood. Hunger for the species was fatal, and although a moral part of himself knew that he should be disgusted...

Each taste was unique and delicious—more addicting than a human's A-class drug, and felt more empowering than being crowned King.

Utterly mortified with his train of thought, he turned away—though not before being grasped by the wrist.

Silver eyes met dark ones, as his unstable pupils shook at the sight of his new mother. She was beautiful, no doubt, with youthful eyes that curved as she inspected her son. Black, silky hair had flowed past her shoulders like a waterfall, and each fingertip which had wiped the gruesome splash of red from his face had strangely, emitted warmth that he never thought it would.

"Haru," she started, placing a hand on his cheek like an angel's wings. "Mother is very sorry that you could never have the normal life that you wanted."

Sniffling, she continued, "Ghouls are troublesome creatures, and although you may only be half, I want you to fit in, so that at least, you won't be scorned by both humans and ghouls." Wei Wuxian kept his silence and averted his eyes.

"Alright," she relented, "Mother knows she went too far by bringing you to this event."

"What does father think of this?" Wei Wuxian suddenly asked, and cocked his head. Curiosity got the better of him. Truthfully, he had only been in this world for a few hours and has never met the Austrian noble, but if this life decided to give him parents, he feels obliged to know about them.

"He..." Hana, his mother, promptly pursed her lips. "He knows that you will find it hard to fit in with the humans with your inner ghoul. Being the bored noble he is, he's curious about you but... You will not be permitted to see him until you've learnt how to blend in with humans."

Wei Wuxian sighed, before being carried away by Hana, away from the bloodbath that occurred in his basement. Screams had gotten quieter, but the rising guilt did not.

* * *

Night had risen. 

Wei Wuxian remained still as he took another glance at his raised, small hands. The seemingly large pillow which had encapsulated his small head had only proved to him that he was once more a child.

Frowning, he thought about how children should be free, joyful and easy-going.

Haru was none of that. 

Wei Wuxian sighed, lamenting the fact that his host's childhood had suffered a severe blow due to his species. He was not Haru, he was Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian was never bound by circumstances—even if Madam Yu wished to thrash him with Zidian, Wei Wuxian could still smile goofily and play pranks on his fellow disciples.

As Haru, he decided, he will live an unrestrained childhood. Even if his new mother wanted to strap him to a chair for ten years, he'd be the genius that could survive the most torturous lessons, know the theories of the world, and laugh heartily with children his age at school. 

Wei Wuxian had advantages. Though cultivation wasn't known in this world, he knew all the steps. In secret, he would utilise all his advantages, whether it may be spiritual energy, resentful energy, it was all energy the same. He didn't trust the fact that being a "mystery class character" would help him, as there must have been circumstances that had prevented his appearance in canon.

He will complete his mission in this world, and go back to Lan Zh-

Wei Wuxian furrowed his eyebrows. Why did he miss that man so dearly? He felt as though there was a gaping hole in his memories when it came to Lan Zhan, though he didn't know why.

After all this contemplating, a wave of exhaustion had washed over him, and he soon found himself in a deep slumber. 


	4. First Melody

**Two years** had passed in a flash. 

His years were spent getting used to the foreign language, going through the lessons that all ghouls do—blending in with humanity, and he had succeeded in persuading his mother to send him to school—partially to escape the bloodied walls at home.

There was eleven more years until canon would start, and he took joy in pranking the canon-fodder level characters—anything to remind himself of how he was once playful as Wei Wuxian.

Hana was impressed by how fast he could get along with humans—genius, she called him. Practicing cultivation had also allowed his human side to be more predominant, allowing him to eat as humans do without needing to throw it all up—to the horror of his mother and delight of his father.

Duke Wittgenstein was an eccentric man, whom took pleasure in the research of ghouls, kept a pet tiger and lived in the mountains during winters to escape the buzz of Tokyo. 

Sometimes, Wei Wuxian would assist in his research—also curious about the existence of RC cells. His mother disapproved, but eventually kept her silence after seeing how keen Wei Wuxian could be.

At nights, he would think about his family in the other world. How was his nephew? Is Jiang Cheng still angry? Is Wen Yuan alive? Does Lan Zhan mourn him?

Other nights, he would blame himself for the bad things inflicted upon Lotus Pier—how ash had risen and strangled the throats of unsuspecting children, and how fire had burst forth with ill intent.

Sometimes, he'd see shijie's horrified eyes and the death of Jin Zixuan on replay. On those nights, he would drink himself silly despite his young age.

But one night, he could hear a song. It sounded so similar to Gusu Lan Sect's Inquiry, but it faded as soon as it came. Truly, he wished to answer that he was alive, somehow. He wanted to let the whole world know that he missed everyone, and despite being a pariah because of his actions, he did not regret protecting the innocents that needed it. 

What he did regret, however, was probably allowing Lan Zhan to hate him because of how low he had fallen.

Sometimes he could see that pristine face—though it held an expression of sadness. Wei Wuxian shook his head, for Lan Zhan would probably never feel that sadness for him.

Every day, he wishes to hear that melody, accompanied with Lan Zhan's face.


	5. A day in the life of Wei Wuxian

Being the mischievous person Wei Wuxian is, he had played a plethora of pranks on unsuspecting teenagers during his high school years.

"Haru Wittgenstein!" An outraged voice called out—this was Kai Sakamoto. Just an hour ago, he had slipped a seemingly normal textbook on the boy's desk, only for the inside to contain porn.

Ah, the good old days.

Kai was angry, of course, with a face flushed so red that it could be mistaken for a tomato. Wei Wuxian wheezed, thinking back to how Lan Zhan had reacted.

"Now, now," Wei Wuxian threw his hands up in mock surrender as he hopped a few steps back, "Let's all be civil here~"

"You-"

Wei Wuxian sighed, "One would think that boys your age would have already seen por-"

"You gave me cut-sleeve porn, you bastard!" Kai screeched, throwing another punch—Wei Wuxian narrowly avoided it with a chuckle.

"So I did, my bad."

Though for some reason, Wei Wuxian felt more inclined to read about two men getting it on. He was strangely fascinated by it, which always caused him to raise internal questions.

His popularity amongst the students was never questioned, though. They all enjoyed this fun-loving prankster who made every day in school entertaining, and less of a hell. He was ranked first in all his subjects—studious, and he threw the best secret drinking parties in his father's new mansion.

Also, he told the best stories that inspired even the dullest of souls.

Sometimes, everyone would compare Wei Wuxian to sunlight—he shone brighter than the rest, warmed their lives up, and wasn't like everyone else.

However, he turned strangely quiet whenever anyone had mentioned ghouls. No one took it to heart—he was probably sceptical or queasy at the mention of their deeds.

The students who aspired to become part of the CCG had even tailed Wei Wuxian for a week, only to find a boy that ate normally like the rest, a boy that was as social as a human should be, and nothing was out of place. So the notion that he was a ghoul was thwarted at an early stage.

Once the school day has ended, though, he sometimes investigates his own blood samples which he had placed in a glass tube in his father's lab, watching the RC cells under a microscope with fascination.

Other days, he embraces his mask which only covers the radius of one eye—it's silver, and adorned with blue sapphires that reminded him of nights in Gusu. Truthfully, it did very little to hide his features if the wind had swept some of his short, ruffled and curly hair on his hunts (he preferred to get criminals, as that would at least make his guilt a teensy bit less prominent), but he was known for being faster than the eye could see—a danger and an enigma. However, only his human eye could be seen. The ghoul-red had been kept beneath his hair.

This year was bound to be different from the others, though. He was now eighteen, a freshman at Kamii university and there was one year until canon started.

Slowly, he stepped before a mirror in his laboratory and glanced at his features. His hair was shorter than it had been back when he was Wei Wuxian. As Haru, his hair seemed messy—slightly curly, and only one of his silver eyes could be seen. Neither of his parents had silver eyes, so it must've followed him through to this lifetime. They were sharp, but were as bright as the moon.

Silently, he willed for his Kagune to appear. Unlike other ghouls, his was silver. It appearance was that of mechanical wings—each feather as sharp as a knife, with light blue flowing beneath like veins. The mass of silver had also clung to his left arm, to which he smiled wryly at.

Cultivation had made him less like a ghoul by appearance, but also purified his human form. Human's were originally inferior copies of Gods, after all. The only thing keeping his humanity balanced was the fact that he cultivated resentful energy, too. 

Wei Wuxian couldn't help to admire his kagune, though, despite it being the product of his conformity—the fact that he ate humans. It was truly beautiful, and he felt mesmerised—as though he were looking at an angel.

Sometimes, the blue and silver reminded him of Lan Zhan and his white and blue attire. 

Last year, he had heard the melody of Inquiry for the fifth time at night, and he wondered if it was Lan Zhan. Inquiry had kept him sane—it told him that he still had a world to get back to, even if the majority of that world loathed him.

Inquiry had also made him realise how much he missed Lan Zhan, that precious soul that would listen to him ramble about everything and anything.

On those nights, he sometimes thought about his first kiss—taken by that shy maiden who had pinned him against a tree, and wished it was Lan Zhan. On that fifth night of melodies, he went further ahead and fantasised the "what ifs" and shamefully hung his head low, burying his face in his hands as he thought about what he wanted.

Maybe, Wei Wuxian thought, he felt that way for Lan Zhan. Though he'd always shake his head at that notion. After all, who's to say that Lan Zhan felt the same?

He would not taint that man with his wishful thinking.

And so, he'd close his eyes and sleep his wishes away.

This year, he only had to wait a year until the chaos of canon began, and he would do everything to make sure his first and most peaceful year at Kamii will stay peaceful.

Or so Wei Wuxian wished.


	6. Kamii University

* * *

Grades, for the most part, was never a problem. If Wei Wuxian was reborn as an American in this world, he would be named the valedictorian—able to get into the most prestigious universities.

Why Kamii, then?

Wei Wuxian curled his lips. Here, he would only have insight into the short-lived university life of the main character. However, he had to stay in Tokyo. If he left, how was he supposed to complete the missions which the system had chained him to?

All the action happened in the 20th ward, anyways, so the 20th ward he shall stay. As long as he was away from the ghoul detention centres and the CCG main office, his mother would seldom care what he did, nowadays. And although Hana was not the best mother, she was as good as he would get in this world, anyways.

Her words always did have a hint of wisdom whenever it came to ghoul society.

Duke Wittgenstein had moved back to Austria, having fallen sick and wishing to steer clear of the busy atmosphere of Tokyo. His properties in Tokyo was left to himself, including the laboratory, for which Wei Wuxian was immensely grateful for.

Over the years, Wei Wuxian was Haru, and Haru was Wei Wuxian. Haru was an easy-going boy in the eyes of the public, as Wei Wuxian was. Wei Wuxian had a complete grasp over the identity he was forced into years ago, and the ghost of Haru which had lingered was satisfied with his body's new host.

Right now, Wei Wuxian was getting ready for his move into the university dorms—opting to cease living in his father's mansion, which was despite how it was fitted with a laboratory, secret passage and distance from the bright lights of Tokyo which he could never get used to—not with his ancient Chinese soul. Of course, he would visit from time to time, but what fun was university without getting used to dorms and new roommates?

Whistling with a carefree attitude, Wei Wuxian's eyes had scanned the vicinity of the university as he drove nearer and nearer—moving truck in tow. He promptly shook a small box and placed a pill in his mouth—an invention of his to keep his scent human. After all, being the equivalent of a delicacy to ghouls due to his half-blood heritage was... An unwanted aspect in his life. Being detected by ghouls before canon was also troublesome.

What were the chances of him, out of millions of humans, getting attacked anyways?

So, he entered his dorm room, adorning a bright grin as he took position to greet any roommate present.

But then his eye couldn't help but twitch as he saw a person whom he noticed was a ghoul from "memory inheritance" and world information—Nishiki Nishio.

**Ding! New quest: Reveal yourself to a fellow ghoul (1) and somehow befriend him (2), you coward!**

Wei Wuxian's grin couldn't help but falter ever so slightly at the complete meltdown of his plans, and the appearance of a character from canon who should've lived anywhere but a dorm.

Nishiki tossed him a nonchalant glance, before snorting and turning back to unpacking.

_Befriend the equivalent of a colder Jiang Cheng? What sorcery is this?_

And thus, Wei Wuxian's first day with one of three other roommates had ended like this. Awkwardly.

* * *

Surprisingly, his other two roommates were a blessing. One was the easily teased, nerdy person but fierce when provoked—Kai Sakamoto, who was the provider of his high school entertainment and was equally surprised to see Wei Wuxian. The other one reminded him somewhat of shijie, which honestly made tears threaten to fall from his face. He was an aspiring chef called Yuu Namaki, and each dish tasted like heaven—as long as his inner ghoul wasn't hungry. 

Nishiki, being the lone wolf he is, deigned to interact with his three roommates. Instead, night had broken past the barrier of day and he could still smell the lingering scent of humanity in the vicinity.

Swiftly, he left with a darkened face, not noticing the shadow which had followed him outside.

"Fuck's sake," he muttered. Rize had taken over his feeding grounds—his territory, and each day without his steady supply of flesh was becoming a toll on him. Obviously, he had no desire to cross the binge eater, but it was difficult to catch humans with the layer called CCG looming above his head. All he could do was wander on any feeding ground and hope that no one would be there to fight him.

So he found himself in some back-alley which street level drug dealers probably used, and lay in wait. Wei Wuxian mentally sighed at the coincidences, for this was his own grounds. His silver eyes darkened slightly with annoyance, and felt that the befriending requirement was impossible, after all.

Then Nishiki caught it—that scent of fresh meat with blood still being pumped through the veins, and he pranced onto his victim like a feral lion.

"AH-"

Pissed and hungry, Nishiki clamped a hand over the scrawny man's mouth to muffle the scream in the alleyway. Just as his lips parted, the corner of his eye caught a silver flash and he quickly dodged—moving his feet in complicated steps whilst holding the unconscious victim in one arm by the collar. Unfortunately, one blade had managed to catch his cheek, causing the red, staining liquid to quickly run down his face like a waterfall.

"Who is it?" He sneered, readying his kagune.

"Think about whose grounds this is, fool," Wei Wuxian promptly replied, before readying another storm of blades with raised wings, and he charged at Nishiki.

Silver eyes flashing before him, Nishiki was suddenly enlightened. "You-"

**Ding! Part 1, reveal yourself, has been fulfilled!**

"Why are you here?" Wei Wuxian cocked his head slightly, a grin playing at the corner of his lips as he ran a hand through his hair with a nonchalant demeanour.

"You're my new roommate, Haru! You're a ghoul?" Wei Wuxian clenched his teeth. He was never prepared for the aftermath of a quest completion, for this was the first one he had been given. All he knew was that disobedience was of terrible consequence, but wasn't obedience something that screwed up his plans, too?

Immediately, Nishiki found his back to a wall as Wei Wuxian appeared before him like a flash of thunder, and couldn't help but cough blood at the impact. He felt as though he were a rag doll tossed aside by an angry child. "Don't answer questions with questions. Answer me, Nishiki."

Still, Wei Wuxian's expression was like frost. He was taking out his annoyance on the target of the quest.

"Hunger," he managed to squeeze out after several painful breaths. "Thought this territory was unoccupied. Rize... Took over mine."

A moment of genius had struck Wei Wuxian amidst his annoyance. If he had suddenly allowed Nishiki to stay here, then wouldn't that be an element to cause Nishiki to view him as a friend—even slightly? 

Putting up a facade of indifference, Wei Wuxian muttered, "Then feel free to use my grounds. We're going to be roommates for a long time, after all." He turned on his heel with echoed footsteps.

And so, Wei Wuxian had gone back to the university dorms, leaving a confused Nishiki in his territory.

"Eh?"


	7. Cloud Recesses

Sometimes, Lan Zichen couldn't help but worry for his brother.

It had been approximately five years—nearly six, since the siege at the burial mounds, and sometimes, he was met with the face that expressed various emotions through his eyes, yet not a single movement outside.

Sometimes... He felt as though Lan Wangji was becoming more distant, blaming himself for the demise of Wei Wuxian, though he personally knew that Wei Wuxian was too blind to see every wrong he had committed as the resentful energy had eclipsed his judgement.

He loathed the man for the sorry state that he had left his brother in, but outwardly tolerated the mention of Wei Wuxian for his brother.

Lan Zichen knows that Lan Wangji had loved the man, despite all his flaws and heretical path. Despite wanting to smite that man to the core should he ever come within his sights for the damage he had caused Lan Wangji, he would accept the man into his family with open arms if it meant that Lan Wangji could finally find happiness.

The same couldn't be said for Lan Qiren.

That boy was a disaster, he'd say. Similar to his mother and hadn't inherited enough from his father.

But despite his outward loathing for Wei Wuxian, Lan Zichen knew that Lan Qiren sometimes missed the boy that he had once taught—even if he _was_ a stain on his perfect teaching record.

Once a day, Lan Wangji would play Inquiry in the evening despite "no noise in the cloud recesses" and no one could bear scold him. Lan Wangji was mourning a man that the world hated, but no one could rid him of this small courtesy.

"Father?" A-Yuan would sometimes sit on Lan Wangji's lap as he played. "Is mother still not answering?" His eyes were filled with inquisition, to which Lan Wangji answered with a shake of a head.

"Your mother... Probably hated me." He reluctantly added.

Furiously, Lan Yuan shook his head. "I think... There's nothing to hate father for. Maybe mother really, really wants to answer but can't?"

Lan Wangji weakly chuckled whilst ruffling Lan Yuan's neat hair, which caused him to pout shyly. "It would be nice if he truly didn't hate me."

Though all he could hear at nights were the two words, "get lost", which continued to haunt him even years later.

"Truly, it would be nice if he didn't hate me." He muttered as he gazed at the bright moon that seemed to comfort him like Wei Ying's eyes would.

It was another night of longing.


	8. Sixth Melody

The year had been uneventful—apart from Nishiki's suspicious gaze which had lingered longer than necessary whenever he looked at Wei Wuxian.

No matter how Nishiki looked at it, it was weird how this ghoul could blend so well with humans, and ignore his blunder of breaching his territory. Also, with the grades the other had gotten frequently in their pharmaceutical science class, he wondered why Wei Wuxian had even come to Kamii University.

"Haru Wittgenstein," He would mull over the name with a thoughtful expression. 

Unlike most students, the man had appeared well-off. He was renown for his love of alcohol—he'd even started his own brand on the side called "emperor's smile", which truly suited him and the constant grin he had plastered on his own face—only God knows how he can even stomach this stuff like humans could.

However, some nights he would catch Haru shifting in his sleep—bound by painful memories as he furrowed his brows and muttered unintelligible words. Some nights, he would see a fragile soul that seemed miles away from the callous, annoyed eyes he had been given on the day they met.

It made him seem more real.

**Ding! Mission: befriend the ghoul (2) has been completed.**

**Reward: On the sixth melody, when canon in this world starts, you will be able to interact with your original world as a spirit for one night.**

Shocked, Wei Wuxian read the reward message with indescribable emotions. After just over one, long year, he had unwittingly completed his first quest, and received a reward which could keep his regrets at bay—if only for a night.

"Haru, Nishiki, Kai!" Yuu had called out, excitement tinged in his tone. Eyes shining, he quickly placed a pot in the middle of the circular dining table as we all crowded, and he lifted the lid to reveal a new dish.

"Lotus and pork rib soup!" Yuu proudly announced, puffing his chest as he flicked a stray, black hair away.

Wei Wuxian was first to react—he gave Yuu a massive hug with tearful eyes. "How did you know that I wanted to see this soup? It's my favourite!" He cheered.

Kai had promptly scooped a ladle of soup into his own bowl, and he swore he could see heaven a few feet away. "Thank God! None of Haru's spices had gotten into this!"

"Hey!"

Nishiki was silent, though. Noticing this, Wei Wuxian had grabbed Nishiki's portion and downed it like a shot of alcohol. "Ah! Delicious!" He beamed.

Turning his head away, Nishiki seemed to convey the words: _it's not like I owe you or anything, but thanks._

Wei Wuxian sighed. If he was this good at reading Lan Zhan, maybe they would've been better friends.

* * *

There was little time until the canon timeline would start. Kaneki Ken would soon enroll at Kamii University, and there would be even less time available after that until the disasters that would befall that tragic character would occur.

**Ding! The system has sensed your reluctance to allow the canon accidents to start. Restriction: inability to enter the Anteiku cafe and a 100 meter radius from Kaneki and Rize until Rize's death.**

Wei Wuxian internally screamed with frustration. But the rules had been drilled into his head, and he would do well to heed to them, lest he be faced with the disappointed ghost of Jiang Yanli.

Disobedience meant a night of hauntings. Obedience meant answers.

Pathetic, he thought, as he circulated his qi in the cover of the night.

Tomorrow night would mark the 12th year since his transmigration into Haru, and the start of canon. It was strange, seeing Kaneki Ken, the strong figure from the information that the system had given him, being a meek freshman whilst he himself had gone up to the sophomore year.

Aside from that, he would most likely hear the sixth melody of inquiry, coupled with his system reward. The music had kept him remembering his past life, but had also made him question his stance emotionally.

What did he feel for Lan Zhan, really?

Well, he supposes that he would find out himself at some point—that is—if he could go back to his world intact.

So he kept waiting.

With all these thoughts running through his head, he could barely sleep. Frankly, he was grateful that there would be no need for him to sleep, as it was a Saturday tomorrow.

* * *

Sometimes... Reward and punishment are strongly linked.

So Wei Wuxian had heard the sixth melody of inquiry the next night, but what was unexpected was waking up to see the cloud recesses. 

He wondered why. Why this place?

Glancing down at his ashen, nearly see-through hands, the realisation that he had taken the form of a ghost had hit him. Perhaps... With all the lingering regrets, he had been attached dearly to this place.

Right now, it was sunset, and he only had until the sun rose at five.

Scanning the vicinity, he sighed in relief when he saw that the talismans that warded spirits like himself were ineffective. After all, if he was kept outside, what was the point in sending him here?

Then he heard it.

Majestic, soft and ethereal. The sounds of the guqin had quickly filled his ears, causing them to perk up slightly. 

But as he neared, he had stumbled onto a tragic sight.

"Is your name Wei Ying?" The man in white had inquired. Though he was bound to be disappointed, as they all replied negative and were sent off.

Did Lan Zhan hate him so much that he'd seek to end him completely?

Noticeably, Wei Wuxian sighed and was met with the sudden silence of the guqin.

They stared at each other. Silver melted into gold.

"Wei... Ying? Is that you?" For some reason, he could feel a flurry of emotions rush in his mind as he saw Lan Zhan once more. The years had only served to make him more handsome, but the man had also been weathered by sadness.

Wei Wuxian nodded slightly to the question. 

Then the panic had struck. "As a ghost?" If Lan Zhan's face could be paler, Wei Wuxian swore that it had just occurred.

"I... Only have a day here. I don't exactly know why I was sent to the cloud recesses, but I'm glad to see you, a familiar face." Wei Wuxian chuckled—only nervously.

"Mm."

Silence ensued once again.

"Did you know? Every two years, I would hear the melody of inquiry from the world where I was sent to." Quietly, Wei Wuxian locked his eyes onto Lan Zhan's. "It kept me remembering that... Even in that foreign world, I should remember here, my home."

Biting his cheek, he added, “And I missed you. But the world must've been thrilled at my death, no?"

"Never."

"Hm?" Wei Wuxian quietly looked at Lan Zhan.

"I would never celebrate your demise." His ears turned bright red.

If Wei Wuxian was oblivious in the past, he currently felt that Lan Zhan was quite... cute. However, he was currently a dead man and didn't know whether he could ever come back home. He didn't know if he could ever see Lan Zhan once the sun rose.

Thus, he decided to tell Lan Zhan all about his current life, in the other world. Lan Wangji patiently listened, whilst sometimes nodding and sometimes furrowing his eyebrows ever so slightly.

Eventually, day had risen but neither had slept. 

And when Lan Wangji blinked and opened his eyes, everything had felt like a dream, for Wei Wuxian's trace could not be found.

Although most of his worry was elevated due to knowing that Wei Wuxian was alive, somewhere, he still regretted. Why was he such a coward? He scolded himself. He had missed the chance to convey his feelings once more.


End file.
